Jump Then Fall Episode 4:Jump Then Fall LITERALY!
by xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex
Summary: She saves him,but one little idiotic mistake he makes,everything takes a turn for the worst. Everyone hates her but will he be able to change that?


**Jump Then Fall [Episode 4: Jump Then Fall...Literally!]**

**Vanessa:(running to Joe,yelling) No,Joe,don't!**

**Joe:(stops,sees Vanessa) Huh??**

**Vanessa:(jumps and pushes Joe to the ground)**

Joe:(falls to the ground) Whoa!

**Vanessa:(lands on top of him,yells) What the hell is the Matter with you?!?!**

**Joe:(smirks) Im in love...**

**Vanessa:(dissapointed,doesnt show it,yells) So! That doesnt me you have to go off killing yourself!**

Joe:(chuckles) Like said,'Im In Love...' and love makes you do crazy things.

He makes no sense at all! What an idiot! Yea love makes you do crazy thing but not this extream!

**Vanessa:(gets off him,mad) Damn! Your an idiot!**

**Joe:(gets off the floor) Does being an idiot get me noticed by her?**

**Vanessa:How the hell am I sapoused to know?!?!**

**Joe:(walks up to Vanessa,close to her face,whispers) Cause shes in this very room.**

**Vanessa:(getting nervous,looks down then looks around,looks back at Joe) Where?**

**Joe:..Try harder.....**

**Vanessa:(looks behind her and all around her and Joe) Where?!?!**

Like I said. What-an-idiot!

**Joe:(smiles,looks into her eyes)...You...**

**Vanessa:What?!**

Did he just say what I think he said?

**Joe:(Smiles) You heard me...(leans in to kiss her)**

Dont do it Vanessa! Dont kiss him! Gah! I have to,hes so aborable....

**Vanessa:(leans in as well)**

Joe:(about to touch her lips)

No! I cant!****

Vanessa:(moves her head) Yea,I dont think so!

**Joe:What?! Why not?!**

**Vanessa:After all you did to me! I dont think im ever going to forgive you!**

**Joe:Man! How many times do I have to say 'Im Sorry!'?!?!**

**Vanessa:(mad,yells back) You havent even said sorry once!...Im trough with this! (starts climbing down the ladder,climbs back up,walks to Joe,grabs his arm) Your comming with me! If I leave you here alone,you might jump.**

**Joe:(laughs) Noooo,you just wanted to touch me.**

**Vanessa:Grow up! (looks at Joe,then the ladder) You 1st!**

**Joe:(sighs,starts climbing down)**

**Vanessa:(waits for 5 seconds and starts climbing down)**

**Joe:(climbing down,looks up sees Vanessa's a$$) Nice view from down here! (winks)**

EXCUSE ME?!?! PERV!!!

**Vanessa:(stops climbing,mouth drops open,disgusted,kicks down at Joe)  
**

**Joe:(gets hit in the face) Ow! (puts his hands on his eyes) Uh oh! (starts falling down)**

**Vanessa:(Looks down,gasps,jumps and lands perfectly) Joe! (slides the gym mats where Joe's going to land)**

**Joe:(lands)**

THUD!

**Joe:(eyes closes,moves his back) Ooooooww.**

Uh Oh....

**Nick:(runs to them,looks at Vanessa,yells) You let him Jump?!?!**

**Vanessa:NO! He was being an idiot...so I kicked him,then he fell.**

**Nick:Same thing! (walks up to Joe) Dude,man,bro are you okay??**

Please be ok...

**Joe:Oooooow. (moves) ow...y-yea.**

**Vanessa:(grimices,looks at Nick,mouths) Sorry.**

**Nick:(looks at Joe) You sure??**

**Joe:(moves his leg) Ooooooww!....nnnnoooo....(starts making hurting noises)**

Opps.....

**Nick:(looks at Vanessa)**

**Vanessa:(fells bad) Sorry...(sighs and looks away)**

**The Next Day**

**Vanessa:(walks in with Miley,sees a guy with crutches surrounded by girls) Is that Joe?**

**Miley:(squints) I think so....**

Please tell me i didnt do that....

**Vanessa:Cmon! (her and Miley walk up to Joe) Uhh,Hi Joe. Are you alright?**

**Joe:Hey Vanessa! (sitting down on a chair)**

**Girl #1: Is she the one that caused you to break a leg??**

**Joe:Yea,(smiles) But it's cool.**

**Guy #1:(yells)...and caused us to lose our Star Football Player!**

**Girl #2:Thanks alot you bitch!**

Guy #2: You suck!!

**Joe:(eyes widen) What?? No,wait! Stop that! **

**Starts booing her and start throwing things at her.**

**Miley:Leave her alone!**

**Vanessa:(doging items,getting teary eyes)**

Why the hell isn't Joe doing anything?! He said he 'loves' me. Well this is showing he doesnt. It's humilating! Im hear doging items and listening to people boo me and hes just watching. I HATE MY LIFE!

**Vanessa:(looks at Joe,tears streaming down her face) Thanks alot. (walks out of the school)**

**Miley:(mad,yells at Joe) Asshole! (runs after Vanessa)**

**Joe:(feels bad,grabs his crutches) Vanessa wait! (walking as fast as he can with crutches after Vanessa)**

What do you think will happen Next?? Please leave your review! It will mean alot :))

xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex


End file.
